


(Covers + FanArt) Are You There God? It's Me, Veronica by EllieBear

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls have been best friends since Kindergarten. But now, they are in junior high, and it's a whole new set of rules with a bunch of new players. Can they still be best friends after this game is over?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Are You There God? It's Me, Veronica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754773) by [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/30542000108/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 

Sources:

  


	2. Halloween costumes

“Mom is planning a huge Halloween birthday party for me this year and she wants to invite the all the 7th grade kids in school. She said we’re too old to go out trick-or-treating”

”If we have to be all ‘grown up’ about this, maybe we can be Myrna Loy and William Powell,” Veronica responded, trying to put a positive spin on things.

Logan laughed. “From the movie The Thin Man? Mom would love that.”

Veronica smiled and turned her head to the vanity mirror on her right. She almost didn’t recognize herself. The long haired blonde surfer now looked like a brunette bombshell from an old movie. The brown wig parted down the middle and made a ring of curls around the base of her head. Her spaghetti-strap gown was white and pink stripes that dropped to her hips where it began to swoop and swirl around her in big dramatic ruffles. Her makeup was pale with bold red lips and big fake eyelashes. Veronica felt like she had just stepped out of an old movie.

The knock on the door startled her out of her reflection. “Okay! Dad has officially begun the ‘Aaron Echolls’ celebrity tour for our friends!! WE need to save them!” Logan yelled through the door again.

The women laughed and Lynn called out, “Come in!”

“Finally! I thought…” Logan stopped dead when he saw Veronica. She bit her lip and gave him a smile. “Wow.”.

“Wow to you too,” she said and gave him Nora Charles’ trademark cute nose scrunch. Logan responded in a very Nick Charles fashion… by sticking his tongue out at her. Veronica laughed loudly. It was perfect.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/36640573126/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

Sources:

    


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/44861713882/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 Sources:

 

Inspired by:


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/43082239290/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
